


All She Is

by haruka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka is fascinated by the persona that is Ahim.</p><p>This ficlet was the result of a prompt, which is stated at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Is

All She Is (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Luka Millfy shook her head in wonder, watching from across the room as Ahim de Famille finished brushing her hair. The princess whose planet had been destroyed fastened a decorative headband just behind her feathery bangs, then took one last look before heading off to the galley.

Tomboy Luka knew she herself could come close to girly when she really tried, the most recent experience having been brief employment as a rich man's maid. However, no one could do it like Ahim. She didn't have such a thing as casual clothes, at least none Luka had ever seen on Gokai Galleon. Her wardrobe consisted solely of frilly, lacy dresses, with tight waists, high collars, and lots of ruffles. Perfectly accessorized and accompanied by the lovely face of an angel, Ahim was the epitome of feminine poise, decorum, and beauty.

Somehow, even as a pirate and Gokaiger, she never for a moment lost that persona, because it was wholly who she was. The fact that she could simultaneously fire a pistol from one hand and wield a cutlass with the other brought her from beautiful to utterly sexy in Luka's book.

"Luka-san?"

She realized that Ahim had returned with the tea, which she was now offering to her teammate. Luka accepted with a grin. "You're amazing, did you know that?"

"Eh?" Ahim tilted her head in cute confusion. "What have I done?"

Luka stood up and kissed her cheek. "Just keep being you."

Ahim didn't look any less confused, but she smiled and nodded, handing Luka the cup and saucer.

\--

(2011)

Theme: Lace  
Prompt: Any, any, ruffles and laces and candy-sweet faces

Gokaigers belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
